


Of alcohol and good choices

by Giocchan (Bacinaru)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, WAOFP Drabble Event
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacinaru/pseuds/Giocchan
Summary: "«Che si fa?» domanda veloce, ansioso, in cerca di una qualche sorta di rassicurazione da parte dell'altro.Crowley distoglie gli occhi dal bicchiere di vino che è rimasto a fissare per gli ultimi dieci minuti. Lo guarda con un'espressione corrucciata, una che Aziraphale, nonostante gli occhiali scuri, è sempre stato in grado di leggere; Crowley è in grado di parlare tanto con gli occhi quanto con le sole sopracciglia.Sembra arrivare a una decisione, poi si porta il bicchiere alle labbra e ne trangugia il contenuto tutto in una volta.«Ci ubriachiamo, angelo. Ecco cosa facciamo. Ubriacarsi è sempre un'ottima scelta.»"





	Of alcohol and good choices

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: none  
Disclaimer: i personaggi non mi appartengono.  
Note: Scritta per il drabble event del 23/08 - 28/08 2019 con il prompt: Crowley&Aziraphale, "Quindi.. è la fine del mondo, che si fa?" - "Ubriacarci è sempre un'ottima risposta, angel."

«Quindi è la fine del mondo» constata Aziraphale. Si agita sul posto, mentre lancia uno sguardo furtivo al resto dei clienti. Si tratta di un piccolo locale di lusso, aperto da poco. Ha avuto voglia di provarlo fin da quando gli è giunta notizia della sua creazione: lo chef, a quanto pare, è molto giovane ma comunque dotato di uno spiccato genio nell'arte culinaria. Eppure adesso, quando si porta una forchettata alle labbra, mastica il cibo e lo ingoia senza riuscire a gustarselo. Il suo corpo è pervaso da questa energia irrequieta e non può esimersi dal muoversi, che sia un ticchettio delle dita sulle proprie ginocchia o lo sguardo che continua a lanciare attorno alla sala, come se da un momento all'altro si aspettasse un attacco improvviso. Da chi non è sicuro. Un demone, forse. Oppure un angelo. È possibile che ciò accada se mai dovessero vederlo lì in compagnia di Crowley.   
«Che si fa?» domanda veloce, ansioso, in cerca di una qualche sorta di rassicurazione da parte dell'altro.  
Crowley distoglie gli occhi dal bicchiere di vino che è rimasto a fissare per gli ultimi dieci minuti. Lo guarda con un'espressione corrucciata, una che Aziraphale, nonostante gli occhiali scuri, è sempre stato in grado di leggere; Crowley è in grado di parlare tanto con gli occhi quanto con le sole sopracciglia.  
Sembra arrivare a una decisione, poi si porta il bicchiere alle labbra e ne trangugia il contenuto tutto in una volta.   
«Ci ubriachiamo, angelo. Ecco cosa facciamo. Ubriacarsi è sempre un'ottima scelta.»  
Si versa un'altra generosa porzione di vino.   
Aziraphale lo guarda dubbioso. È abbastanza sicuro che annegare i propri problemi nell'alcol non sia la soluzione ottimale. C'è chi lo definirebbe un problema, ad esempio gli alcolisti anonimi. Loro, di sicuro, avrebbero da ridire sulle affermazione di Crowley, il tutto mentre ti fissano il bicchiere con nostalgia e sensi di colpa.  
È anche vero che entrambi, al momento, hanno un problema molto più grosso tra le mani. Quindi bere, forse, non è poi tanto una cattiva idea.  
Non è una conclusione molto logica, la sua, ma Aziraphale è rimasto a guardare Crowley versarsi da bere per la terza volta e sente l'acquolina in bocca per quello che, sicuramente, è un ottimo vino rosso. Quindi come spiegazione se la fa bastare e porge il proprio bicchiere all'altro in modo che possa riempirlo.  
«Be', può sempre darsi che riusciremo a trovare una risposta dopo aver ampliato le nostre menti» prova a giustificarsi un'ultima volta, mentre Crowley, il volto sempre più rilassato, si lascia andare ad un risolino un po' stridulo.  
« Certo, certo» concorda sarcastico, non che Aziraphale se ne accorge. Non lo fa mai, il che è un peccato: il sarcasmo è una delle sue qualità più belle.   
L'angelo, invece, gli sorride, contento e rassicurato.   
Quella notte, probabilmente, finiranno di nuovo per parlare delle balene.   
Crowley riempe il bicchiere dell'altro ancora una volta. Domani penserà a qualcosa: non può, dopotutto, far ubriacare Aziraphale ogni volta che è preoccupato.


End file.
